


Sangre

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se debe matar por diversión, se debe tener un fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **#03 Sangre.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Kenny & Levi; Gen; 1149 palabras]
> 
> **
> 
>  

Cuando se trataban de niños solían bastar las manos, pero en esa ocasión Kenny usó un cuchillo. Se lo había clavado en el cuello, del lado contrario en donde le había enseñado a Levi que estaba la arteria, para que de esa forma la muerte fuera lenta y se pudiera apreciar mejor.

Levi vio las pequeñas piernas del niño patalear con energía, la desesperación en el rostro y el grito atorado que quería escapar junto a la sangre que brotaba del cuello. Parecía una sonrisa.

Eso pensó Levi en su momento: que el niño tenía una sonrisa en el cuello.

Luego, Kenny tuvo que luchar un buen rato para lograr colgarlo en el gancho, no era fácil que se incrustara en la carne así que al final se cansó y usó una soga. El cuerpo quedó colgando y de vez en cuando esas piernas que se habían mecido con tanta energía volvían a hacerlo, pero con ligeros espasmos, casi imperceptible.

Antes de dejar el cuarto, Kenny lo miró y Levi tuvo el impulso de dar un respingo. El hombre todavía tenía el cuchillo en la mano, goteando la sangre aun fresca.

—Esto es lo que le pasa a los niños desobedientes —dijo a modo de advertencia, señalando el cadáver que, degollado, no dejaba de manar sangre; al principio como una fuente, pero cuando Levi alcanzó su cama, apenas podía verse el hilo de sangre manchando las prendas sucias del cadáver.

El charco se formó a los pies del niño muerto, acaparando la atención del otro niño que todavía vivía. A pesar de que tan solo tenía ocho años, Levi comprendía que si Kenny quería podía matarlo a él también.

Por eso su castigo por haberle desobedecido podía considerarlo más benévolo que el que le había tocado a su reciente compañero de andanzas, quien ahora se desangraba como un cerdo en su propia habitación.

Levi ni siquiera se molestó en rogarle a Kenny que quitara el cuerpo, sabía que el hombre no lo haría hasta que el olor fuera insoportable. Durante esas noches el cadáver lo miraba dormir, con sus ojos bien abiertos y con la sangre ya seca emanando su pestilencia. Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor, posándose en esos orbes sin vida. A veces Levi podía verlas salir de la boca abierta, volando hasta llegar a él. No tardaba en espantarlas con odio, porque todavía estaba vivo como para que pusieran sus huevos en él. Cuando había viento y este filtraba por la madera rota, el cadáver se mecía levemente, hinchado y rígido, colgando de la soga.

Cuando Kenny entró esa mañana a su habitación tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo, Levi supo que el castigo había llegado a su fin, que el cadáver ya no vigilaría sus sueños. Nunca sabía lo que Kenny hacía con los cuerpos, pero la tarea de él consistía en limpiar. Era lo primero que hacía cuando Kenny se llevaba los cuerpos; pero era una tarea muy difícil limpiar sangre cuando esta ya estaba seca, mucho más lo era librarse de ese olor nauseabundo a muerte.

Así lo encontró Kenny al regresar. Arrodillado en el suelo y fregando con demasiada energía para su edad, nervioso y tembloroso. Se sentó en la cama y lo llamó palmeando el colchón. Levi conocía ese ritual, era el de siempre, seguramente que le hablaría sobre las responsabilidades que debía respetar pese a su corta edad.

—Comprendes, ¿verdad? —murmuró Kenny lanzando un suspiro— No se puede matar por matar, se debe tener un fin.

—Lo sé, pero yo no quería… solo lo ayudé a esconder el cadáver.

—¿Debajo de tu cama? —Arqueó una ceja— ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?

—Pensaba llevarlo a otro lado, pero tú me enseñaste que los cadáveres deben esconderse de noche, para que la gente no vea. Así que lo guardé, hasta que encontrara el momento ideal. —Kenny adoraba la pequeña vocecita de Levi cuando trataba de defenderse con ahínco, sin embargo, debido al contexto, reprimió la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

Sabía muy bien que a Levi no le gustaba matar, así que dudaba de que él hubiera sido el orquestador de ese crimen insulso. De hecho, según supo por boca de los dos niños cuando los reprendió al respecto, había sido idea del otro. Aunque hubiera querido inculpar a Levi, Kenny no era idiota. Reconocía esa clase de naturaleza, eran niños que nacían con una semilla maldita. Adoraban matar y eso no era bueno; no era bueno para el negocio ni tampoco una buena influencia para Levi.

Kenny lo había degollado por eso, porque un niño así, que asesinaba a un bebé por diversión, no le servía y a la larga, si lo dejaba crecer, sería un peligro para su trabajo y hasta para él mismo. Sin embargo lo usó como excusa para enseñarle a Levi una nueva lección: que a él no convenía traicionarlo porque no dudaba a la hora de matar a un niño. Le complacía comprobar que Levi había entendido el fin del castigo.

—Sé muy bien que no fuiste tú, por eso lo maté a él y a ti te perdoné; pero la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar, quiero que vengas y me lo digas a mí —reprochó.

La Policía Militar había estado a un paso de pisar la madriguera, todo por culpa de lo que él consideraba como una pequeña travesura de sus reclutas más jóvenes. Nunca tuvo que haber aceptado al otro niño, estaba maldito.

—Entiendo —asintió, reflexionando al respecto tanto como a su tierna edad podía.

Levi no consideraba al difunto como a un amigo en verdad, porque era cuatro años más grande que él y a esa edad era un mundo de diferencia, pero le había pedido el favor de que lo ayudara y Levi había encontrado ventajas en el pago.

No obstante reconocía que tampoco le había gustado ver lo que había hecho con el bebé; el crío que habían secuestrado apenas tenía dos años como para considerarlo siquiera un enemigo y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no encontraba ningún tipo de placer o motivo para torturarlo. Así que Levi se limitó a mirar, nada más, mientras lo escuchaba gritar y llorar, clamando por su madre.

Entendía lo que Kenny decía, pero quiso explicarle eso, que él no lo había matado porque no había tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo; en efecto, gracias a lo ocurrido, se daba cuenta de que odiaba la sangre y el olor a la carne podrida, porque atraía gusanos y esas moscas tanto detestaba. Pensó en ello, en que el hombre no tenía de qué preocuparse, él no lo desobedecería en ese aspecto.

Miró la camisa de Kenny, tenía una mancha de sangre, por eso sintió inmenso asco cuando el hombre le regaló un fuerte y efímero abrazo paternal. Enseguida -y por fortuna- tomó distancia, avisándole que pronto estaría el desayuno y que más tarde podría acompañarlo a trabajar.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
